El Diablo
by KittyThompson
Summary: Als Janeway auf der Suche nach ihrem Ersten Offizier über sein neustes Holodeckprogramm stolpert, ahnt sie noch nicht, dass sie damit nicht nur ihr Glück finden wird, sondern auch ein Trauma überwindet, welchem sie sich bis dahin nie gestellt hat.


Die Story habe ich beendet, werde sie aber natürlich nicht auf einmal online stellen. Sie ist eher älterer Natur, aber ich persönlich mag sie und vielleicht gibt es hier ja noch ein paar Leser, die auch Spaß daran haben.

Nehmt sie bitte nicht ganz so ernst, auch wenn sie mit ernsten Themen spielt. Es ist nur eine Story.

El Diablo ist übrigens ein real existierender Film. Aber wohl eher unbekannt. Ich hab ihn auch nur durch Zufall im Internet entdeckt. Die Story hat sich danach fast aufgedrängt, ich bin unschuldig.

* * *

"Wieso muss der Mann gerade jetzt ohne seinen Kommunikator auf dem Holodeck unterwegs sein?" Janeway sah sich um. Die Tür zum Holodeck schloss sich hinter ihr und die Technik wurde von der Umgebung verdeckt. Jetzt sah man nur noch die kleine Westernstadt, umgeben von staubiger Steppe und Felsen.

Die Kommandantin des Schiffes hätte natürlich auch einfach das Programm beenden können, dann hätte sie ihren Ersten Offizier auf Anhieb gefunden, aber um das zu tun, war sie einfach zu neugierig. Sie wollte ihn auch nicht um seine wohlverdiente Freizeit bringen, sondern eigentlich nur mit ihm über die Delegation der Ma'al'lak reden. Die Voyager befand sich in Begleitung eines ihrer Schiffe auf dem Weg zum Planeten dieser Händler und hatten vor, dort ein wenig ihre Nahrungsmittel gegen Nahrungsmittel des Planeten zu tauschen. Neelix schwor, dass es faire und ehrliche Händler waren und dass es auf dem Planeten einige köstliche Dinge zu erwerben gab. Köstlich nach Neelix Meinung. Sie würden sich überraschen lassen.

Jedenfalls hatte der Captain des Schiffes Janeway gebeten, doch einen Abend auf der Voyager verbringen zu dürfen und so ein wenig mehr über die Sternenflotte und den Alphaquadranten zu erfahren. Als Händler seien sie nicht nur an Waren, sondern auch an Wissen interessiert. Und hier vor allem an Geschichten anderer Völker. Und hierfür brauchte Janeway Chakotay. Er konnte gut erzählen und besaß ein erstaunliches diplomatisches Geschick.

Inzwischen hatte Janeway die Stadt fast erreicht und sah an sich herab. Schade, dass sie keine richtigen Sachen hatte für dieses Holoprogramm. So würde sie gleich auffallen. Dabei mochte sie es eigentlich, in Holoromane einzutauchen. Allerdings war sie ein wenig verwundert. Denn Western hätte sie nicht unbedingt zu Chakotays Lieblingsromanen gezählt. Schließlich zogen die Indianer hier meist den Kürzeren.

Verwundert blickte sie sich um, als sie an den ersten Holzhäusern vorbei ging. Hier lebten Menschen, das sah man, aber es war im Moment niemand auf der Straße unterwegs. Sie ging ein Stück die Straße entlang und blickte dann um eine Ecke. Vor ihr verlief die Hauptstraße, ein Saloon lag schräg gegenüber auf der anderen Straßenseite. Drei Pferde waren an einem Balken angebunden und wedelten ab und zu mit ihren Schweifen. Die Tiere wirkten nervös. Aber auch hier gab es keine Menschen zu sehen.

Sie drehte den Kopf, blickte in die andere Richtung die Straße hinauf und sah weitere Pferde. Vier Stück. Sie standen vor einem Haus. Und dort standen auch Menschen. Zwei Männer. Ledersachen, Cowboyhüte, Stiefel mit Sporen. Colts blitzten in der Sonne. Der Kleidung nach zu urteilen waren die Männer noch nicht lange in der Stadt, denn sie waren staubig und die Pferde wirkten ein wenig müde.

Ein Mann stolperte aus dem Haus, was wohl die Bank der Stadt war, wenn Janeway es richtig sah. Der alte Mann fiel auf die Knie, blieb zitternd vor den beiden Cowboys hocken. Zwei weitere Männer folgten. Einer von ihnen war in schwarze Sachen gekleidet, nur sein Hemd war rot und leuchtete unter der Jacke ein wenig hervor. Er schien der Anführer der Gruppe, die wohl keiner guten Gesinnung waren, wie es aussah, denn sie lachten den alten Mann aus.

Der Mann in Schwarz trat auf ihn zu, hob ihn unsanft vom Boden hoch und sagte etwas zu ihm, was Janeway aus der Entfernung nicht verstehen konnte. Der Typ nahm die Waffe des Alten aus seinem Holster und drückte dem zitternden Mann den Colt in die Hand. Dann trat er einige Schritte zurück und sah ihn an.

Janeway hielt den Atem an und starrte auf die Szene. Die drei Männer der Bande zogen sich ein Stück zurück und beobachteten. Die zitternde Hand des Alten konnte die Waffe kaum halten und Janeway dachte nur: 'Los, schieß. Das ist deine letzte Chance.'

Doch der Mann konnte es nicht. Und irgendwann hatte der Boss der Gang genug. In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung griff er nach seinem Colt, zog ihn, zielte, schoss und steckte die Waffe zurück ins Holster. Der Alte kippte in Zeitlupe zu Boden, während die Männer lachten. Dann gingen sie zu ihren Pferden, warfen die Geldsäcke, die sie gerade gestohlen hatten, auf die Rücken der Tiere, schwangen sich in ihre Sattel und galoppierten los. Allen voran ihr Boss. Die Hüte tief ins Gesicht gezogen ritten sie auf die Stelle zu, wo Janeway aus dem Schatten des Hauses hervorgetreten war, auf eine morbide Art fasziniert von dem eben Gesehenen.

Die Männer ritten mit der Sonne im Rücken, Janeway konnte ihre Gesichter nicht sehen, wurde sich aber bewusst, dass die Verbrecher sie sahen. Sie trat zurück, nur einen Schritt, um diesen Typen nicht im Weg zu stehen und nicht in den Roman einzugreifen. Doch der Anführer hatte sie bemerkt. Er schien für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu zögern, dann stieß er seinem Pferd die Sporen leicht in die Flanken und lenkte es auf sie zu. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er Janeway auf das Pferd gezogen, wobei diese sich nicht einmal wehrte. Zumindest im ersten Moment. Dann schlug sie um sich.

"Lassen Sie mich sofort runter", schrie sie ihren Entführer an und versuchte, sich umzudrehen, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.

Sie spürte die Bewegungen des Pferdes unter sich, als der Mann sie seitlich darauf setzte. Sein Arm hielt sie fest umfangen und presste sie gegen seinen Körper. Sie erwartete den Geruch nach Schweiß und Alkohol, vielleicht vermischt mit dem Duft von Tabak, wenn die Verbrecher sich so etwas in dem Roman leisten konnten. Aber sie roch stattdessen etwas anderes. Etwas Bekanntes. Langsam drehte sie den Kopf und blickte in das Gesicht des Mannes, der sie festhielt.

Dunkle Augen blitzten unter dem Hut hervor, den er tief ins Gesicht geschoben hatte. Die gebräunte Haut, der zu einem leichten Grinsen verzogene Mund. Das kannte sie.

"Chakotay?", hauchte sie.

"El Diablo", sagte er mit einem harten spanischen Akzent. "Ist es wichtig, Captain?"

"Nein, El Diablo. Ich wollte nur etwas mit Ihnen besprechen."

"Das können wir auch hier." Er sah wie einer seiner Leute neben ihn ritt und die Hand nach Janeway ausstreckte. Bevor diese Hand sie erreichte, hatte er seinen Colt gezogen und hielt ihn dem Mann gegen die Hand. "Wag es, sie anzufassen und du kannst die Hand nie wieder benutzen." Er hielt sein Pferd an und sah die Männer an. "Ihr reitet vor zum Treffpunkt, die Frau gehört mir."

Murrend befolgten die drei den Befehl und ritten davon, hinein in die Steppe. Chakotay zog Janeway so, dass sie richtig auf dem Pferd sitzen konnte und nahm die Zügel in die Hand. Er gab dem Tier einen Befehl und es galoppierte los.

"Ich bin entsetzt", gestand Janeway. "Sie haben den Mann einfach… erschossen."

"Er ist eine Holofigur gewesen, Captain. Und ich bin nun mal der Böse in dem Roman. Muss ja ´nen Grund haben, warum ich am Galgen ende."

Erschrocken sah sie ihn an. "Sie haben aber nicht vor, den Roman bis zum Ende durchzuspielen, oder?"

"Lieutenant Paris würde es sicher gefallen." Er lachte leise. "Aber nein. Außerdem… Sie haben ihn bereits so sehr gestört, dass ich ihn eh noch einmal beginnen muss."

Bedauernd schlug sie die Augen nieder. "Das tut mir leid… was hätte eigentlich passieren sollen?"

"Ich hätte eines der Mädchen entführen sollen, von der Schulklasse, an der wir vorbei geritten sind. Und ihr Lehrer hätte mich dann gejagt. Er ist der eigentliche Held der Geschichte. Er bringt mich zurück in die Stadt, rettet die Kleine und übergibt mich dem Sheriff."

Janeway lehnte sich gegen Chakotay. "Warum spielen Sie den Bösen?"

"Weil der Mexikaner besser zu mir passt als der Held des Romans, rein optisch gesehen. Außerdem kann man sich hier wunderbar abreagieren."

Sie lachte leise und sah sich die Landschaft an. Steppe, Sand, Steine. Alles wirkte braun bis ockerfarben-gelblich. Hier und da wuchsen Pflanzen, die sehr großen Kakteen ähnelten. Wahrscheinlich waren es sogar welche. "Es ist interessant hier. Hat der Computer die Informationen aus dem Roman oder haben Sie ein wenig Hand angelegt?"

"Ich habe ein wenig selber gestaltet", erklärte er.

"Wo befinden wir uns, geografisch gesehen?"

"Ungefähr fünf Meilen nördlich der Grenze zu Mexiko. Und dort reiten wir auch hin. Hier werde ich nämlich überall gesucht."

Sie nickte verstehend. "Zu Recht. Ich hätte irgendwie gedacht, Sie spielen einen Indianer."

"Warum sollte ich das spielen? Ich bin einer. Und ich mag das Holodeck, weil man da halt mal jemand anders sein kann."

"Ein Mörder?"

"Ein Mörder, ein Räuber… ein böser, menschenverachtender Tyrann. Die Figur von El Diablo ist wirklich interessant. Er spielt gern mit seinen Opfern. Er ist eiskalt und doch wieder nicht. Nennen wir es einfach 'exzentrisch'. Ich fand ihn faszinierend, als ich das erste Mal dieses Buch in den Händen hatte."

"Das Böse ist oft faszinierend."

"Haben Sie sich deshalb nicht gewehrt, Captain?"

Sie blickte ihn über die Schulter an. "Ich war geschockt von dem Mord, auch wenn er nur Teil des Programms war. Und ja… ich finde die Idee irgendwie interessant, dass Sie der Oberfiesling sind."

Chakotay lachte laut auf. "Oberfiesling. Na den müssen Sie meinen Männern noch mal erzählen, wenn wir uns mit ihnen treffen. Dann haben die mal was zu lachen. Außerdem brauchen die auch mal wieder etwas…", er senkte den Kopf zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte mit tiefer Stimme: "… Abwechslung."

"Chakotay", sagte Janeway empört und spürte, wie ihr selben Moment eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken rann. "Sie müssen Ihre Rolle nicht ganz so ernst nehmen." Unsicher drehte sie den Kopf und sah ihn erneut an.

Sein Gesicht war zu einem Lächeln verzogen, seine Augen funkelten. Er sah sie spöttisch an. Und seinen Arm hatte er nach wie vor fest um ihren Körper geschlungen. "Sie stehen auf böse Männer, Captain." Es war eine Feststellung seinerseits und er grinste leicht, als er diese Worte aussprach.

Janeway spürte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden. Diesem Lächeln konnte sie einfach nicht widerstehen. Auch wenn es seine Augen nicht ganz erreichte und seine Mimik deshalb irgendwie bedrohlich wirkte. "Ganz und gar nicht", hauchte sie. "Ich mag nette Männer."

Sein Gesicht wurde ernst und sein Blick löste sich von ihr. "Männer, aber anscheinend mögen Sie keine Schoßhündchen."

Langsam drehte sie den Kopf wieder nach vorn und wartete, ob er anhalten würde und sie bat, das Programm zu verlassen. Aber er tat nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen wartete er seinerseits, ob sie ihm befahl, sie gehen zu lassen. Als dies nicht geschah zuckte er ganz leicht mit den Schultern. Sein Griff lockerte sich nicht ein bisschen und so trug das Pferd sie beide in Richtung Mexiko.

* * *

Sie waren immer Richtung Süden geritten, die untergehende Sonne irgendwann auf ihrer rechten Seite. In einem kleinen Gebirge saßen sie jetzt vor einer Höhle. Hier war El Diablos Versteck. Zwischen den beiden Offizieren prasselte ein Feuer und sie hielten Stöcke über die Flammen.

"Meine Kenntnisse des Wilden Westens mögen nicht komplett sein, aber ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass es Marshmallows damals noch nicht gegeben hat."

Chakotay zuckte mit den Schultern und schob sich seines in den Mund. "Mir egal. In diesem Programm bin ich der Boss und ich will jetzt Marshmallows rösten."

Sie lachte und biss ein Stück von ihrem ab. "Jawohl, Boss." Ihr Blick traf den seinen über die Flammen hinweg. "Es ist schön hier."

Er nickte, hörte im selben Moment Stimmen und Hufgetrappel. "Computer, El Diablos Bande löschen, das Umgebungsprogramm aber ohne Handlung weiterlaufen lassen." Es wurde wieder ruhig und man hörte nur den leisen Wind und das Zirpen einiger Heuschrecken in den verdorrten Grasbüscheln. "Warum sind Sie hier, Captain?"

"Eigentlich wollte ich Sie bitten, an dem Essen für die Delegation der Ma'al'lak teilzunehmen. Die Leute wollen Geschichten hören und Sie können diese gut erzählen."

Chakotay stecke ein weiteres Marshmallow auf seinen Stock und hielt es über die Flammen. "Wieso eigentlich? Hat Sie der Mord so erschüttert, dass Sie mir meine diplomatischen Fähigkeiten absprechen?"

"Vielleicht ein wenig. So eiskalt habe ich Sie noch nie erlebt."

"Es ist nur eine Holofigur. Ein Teil dieses Romans. Aber wenn es Sie tröstet, hatte ich doch den Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens."

"Heuchler." Sie lachte und sah sein Gesicht im Schein der Flammen. Mittlerweile war es dunkel und die Luft wurde kälter. Sie rutschte zu ihm hinüber. "Es hat dir nichts ausgemacht, weil es zur Rolle gehört."

Chakotay stand kurz auf und holte eine Decke aus der Höhle. Er legte sie Janeway um die Schultern und zog die Frau dann an sich heran. Mit dem Rücken lehnte er gegen einen Felsen. "Es stimmt. Ich war so in der Rolle drin, dass es mir nichts ausgemacht hat. Und ich muss zugeben, ich genieße es, mich hier einmal gehen lassen zu können. Ich bin hier der Böse, vor mir zittern die Menschen und sie tun es zu Recht. Ich brauche mich hier nicht zusammen zu reißen, wenn ich sauer bin."

"Die Verletzung von vor drei Tagen stammt auch von hier, oder?"

"Ja. Ich hatte die Sicherheitsprotokolle runter gefahren und bin in eine Schlägerei geraten." Er lächelte leicht, nahm ihren Stock und zupfte ein Stück von dem Marshmallow ab. Vorsichtig schob er es ihr zwischen die Lippen.

Sie genoss die Süßigkeit und die Nähe zu ihm. "Wie heißt das Programm?"

"El Diablo. Warum?"

"Nur falls ich mich mal abreagieren möchte. Dann besorg ich mir eine Waffe und ballere ein wenig in der Prärie herum." Sein tiefes Lachen jagte ihr einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken.

"Du darfst es gern mit benutzen, Kathryn. Ich bin in letzter Zeit oft hier, ohne es zu spielen. Ich sitze stundenlang im Sattel und reite einfach durch die Gegend. Es ist entspannend."

"Begleiten Sie mich zu dem Essen, Commander? Bitte."

"Natürlich. Und ich werde mir ein paar schöne Geschichten ausdenken über die Erde. Die Ma'al'lak werden die Details hoffentlich nicht nachprüfen."

* * *

Zwei Stunden später standen die beiden Führungsoffiziere der Voyager vor der Tür von Janeways Quartier. Sie entschuldigte sich noch einmal, weil sie ihm seine Freizeit durcheinander gebracht hatte, doch er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

"Es war ein wunderschöner Abend, anders als geplant, aber Plündern und Morden kann ich auch noch ein anderes Mal." Er nahm ihre Hand und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. "Danke für die Gesellschaft, Seniora", sagte er mit einem übertrieben harten spanischen Akzent, bevor er verschwand.

Janeway sah ihm grinsend nach und dachte kurz über eine Änderung der Uniformen nach. Denn die schwarze Lederhose, die ihr Erster Offizier jetzt trug, stand ihm wesentlich besser als die der Uniform. Und in den Stiefeln bewegte er sich sehr elegant. Janeway schüttelte den Kopf und verschwand in ihrem Quartier. In zwei Tagen würden die Gäste kommen und sie hatte viel zu tun. Wenn sie mal wieder etwas Ruhe hatte, würde sie allerdings auf Chakotays Angebot zurück kommen und sein Programm erneut aufsuchen. Und tief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein hoffte sie, dass er ebenfalls dort sein würde.


End file.
